


I Can't Get You Outta My Head

by CarolineCC



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Claire Temple, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCC/pseuds/CarolineCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire makes a bold by moving on from Matt, but with him...not so much. His latest antics needs the attention of a nurse - his nurse on call. It's been a while since Claire last heard from him, so will she attend to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get You Outta My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Matt is a little OOC in this but I absolutely love the pairing of Matt/Claire! Foggy and Karen together makes more sense. I'm definitely not feeling Claire/Luke though.

_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_Boy, your lovin' is all I think about_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_Boy, its more than I dare to think about_

_\- 'Can't Get You Outta My Head' by Kylie Minogue_

Claire Temple finally had a day off from the hospital – it was rare considering how much damage Matt Murdock does to his enemies. There it is again, _Matt Murdock_. Here she was, standing in front of her standing mirror wearing a black maxi dress with full-length sleeves and an open back. Claire wasn’t the type to dress up but she thought because she was going a blind date that a colleague from work had set up. She put on a pair of simple black flats and fluffed her hair. She picked up her clutch and phone and left her apartment. Claire was normally alert and aware of her surroundings since she had encountered Matt fighting the bad guys, but for the first time, she didn’t notice the lingering presence of Matt standing about 20 feet away.

She walked into Josie’s bar looking down at her phone, where her friend had sent her a photo of her date. She looked up and saw him with a beer in his hand waving with her. She put on a smile and walked towards him.

“Hi, I’m Claire, you must be Matt.” She pulled out her stool and sat on it. _‘Great, just when I thought I had forgotten about Matt._ ’

“Hi Claire, you look beautiful.” He stuck his hand out and gave her hand a firm shake, “how hungry are you? I’m starving, I could eat a whole cow.” Claire laughed and nodded.

“Me too. Could you please order me a grilled chicken burger with fries, and a beer?” Matt nodded and walked over to the bar to order. She looked at him – he was tall - _‘taller than Matt’,_ he had bright blue eyes _‘but it was too happy, Matt shows a range of emotions through his eyes,’_ he was too lean _‘Matt was built with defined muscles.’_ Claire shook her head pulling her out of her thoughts about _her_ Matt.

Matt walked back with a smile on his face and two beers in his hand and sat opposite Claire.

“So, Aunt Nancy tells me you spend a lot of time at the hospital?”

“I did, but I quit.” She hadn’t told anyone about what she was doing since she had quit working at the hospital… not that anyone had cared.

“Oh? Why?”

“I disagreed with something they were doing, so I left. Now I’m a part-time nurse at a local elementary school while I continue with my studies to become a medical doctor.” She smiled. Not even Matt knew about her studying to become a medical doctor, and it felt nice to talk to someone about her life for once.

“That sounds better than when you were working night-shifts at the hospital.” He grinned. Claire nodded and smiled.

“It is. I love those little kids – they’re just so cute and my sleep pattern is much better, and the money is a little better.”

As the night progressed, Claire slowly got more comfortable with _this_ Matt and she was thoroughly enjoying himself. She found out that Matt was a photographer who liked cats, had six brothers and sisters and was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. Once they had finished their meals, Matt insisted on paying the bill and led her out of the pub.

“How good are you at bowling?” Claire looked at Matt with a cheeky grin.

“I don’t mean to brag, but I can kick ass.”

“Oh really?” Matt played along, “I was an under 15 bowling champion in my local town.” Claire boldly reached out to his hand and interlaced her fingers with his, much to Matt’s surprise.

“Take me to a bowling alley and let’s settle this.”

Matt Murdock had just finished fighting off a group of teenagers who were beating up a small kid in a small alleyway in Brooklyn, when he stood in a dark corner outside the bowling alley. He used his heightened hearing and could hear _his_ Claire laughing and cheering with another man. His heart sank, realising that he could never make Claire that happy, no matter what he does. He was hurting emotionally for the first time in a long time so he left the bowling alley and went to find some bad guys to fight.

Foggy was extremely worried about his best friend. He sat on the sofa in Matt’s apartment looking up at the time and it was ten in the morning. There had been no phone calls, text or messages from him. He called Karen and Claire if they had heard from him, but nothing.

“I brought coffee!” The apartment door swung open and Karen walked in with a smile on her face holding three cups of coffee. Foggy stood up and took a mug out of her hand and took a sip.

“Any word on Matt?” She asked. Foggy was about to respond, when Matt stumbled into the office wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.

“Oh my God.” Foggy and Karen raced to Matt, holding him up by wrapping his arms around each of their shoulder as they led him over to the sofa. Foggy could smell a horrible stench and knew he hadn’t showed. There was a smell of blood, sweat and horrible alcohol. Before anybody could say anything, Matt had fallen asleep but they could hear him mumbling something. Foggy bent down and put his ear closely to his mouth, “Claire…come back.” Foggy’s eyes widened. Of course, only something like this could cause Matt to go through a downward spiral. Foggy took off Matt’s hoodie and saw blood stain patches on his white shirt.

“What happened?” Karen whispered as she brought in a small bucket of warm water and face towel, and began wiping away the dried up blood on his face. Foggy gently pressed on the areas with blood stains eliciting groans and moans from Matt’s mouth, but he remained asleep.

“From my predictions, he got into some fights, got drunk and bruised some ribs.”

“Oh God, what are we going to do? He has a charity ball tonight!” Karen cried. Foggy slapped his forehead. He completely forgot about that charity ball that the Mayor of New York was hosting had invited both Foggy and Matt to. Karen was going as Foggy’s date and unfortunately for Matt, he was going alone despite women fornicating over him when they were walking down the streets. Foggy teased him about calling for an escort, but Matt refused. Matt wanted to ask Claire to the ball, but he couldn’t face her. He was scared that she would reject him _again_ , but he knew that she pushed him away for a good reason – she was protecting herself.

“Crap! I completely forgot about it. I need to call Claire. She’s the only that that can fix him.” Karen nodded, changing his shirt and pulling his hoodie back on. Foggy pulled out, what looked to be a burner phone from Matt’s pocket and looked for Claire’s number.

_“Hello? Matt?”_

“Hey Claire, it’s Foggy.” There was silence on the other side of the phone.

_“Why are you calling me at ten in the morning?”_

“Am I interrupting something?”

 _“No, I’m at work.”_ That was a surprise to Foggy because the last time they talked, Claire had quit her job.

“I thought you quit.”

_“I did, but I’m working at an elementary school now. Again, why are you calling me?”_

“Matt’s hurt.” Again, there was silence from Claire’s end of the phone. “Can you please come over and check on him? I think he bruised his ribs.”

 _“I finish at twelve. I’ll be there as soon as I leave. Where are you?”_ Foggy told her that they were at Matt’s apartment and hung up. _Phew, maybe he and Claire can finally sit down and talk_. Foggy and Matt hadn’t spoke about Claire for a while now, but when they did, immediately Matt tensed up and shut down the conversation.

* * *

 

Matt slowly woke up from his slumber with a pounding headache. His sense slowly returned and could hear quiet, unclear chattering beside him. He tried to sit up but immediately felt pain rush to his ribs.

“Argh” He groaned as his hand pressed against his ribs. Immediately Foggy and Karen were by his side to help him sit up.

“What happened?” He winced in pain. Foggy mumbled incoherent words.

“Do you remember what happened?” Matt shook his head.

“You walked into the office stumbling and smelling like alcohol, blood and sweat.” Karen grimaced at the smell that had evolved during the past two hours.

“Are we in my apartment?”

“Yes, now go have a shower.” Foggy helped him up and led him into his bathroom. Karen was standing in the kitchen preparing some lunch for everyone, when there was knocking on the door. Foggy put his hand up to stop Karen and walked over to open the door. Standing in front of him was a grim looking Claire holding what look to be a medical bag.

“Thanks for coming Claire.” He smiled. Claire returned the smile and walked into the apartment. She waved at Karen and walked over to Matt’s bedroom as she could hear the shower running.

“Would you like to stay for lunch Claire?” Claire looked at Karen – she remembered that rainy New York day when she was walking down the street and stopped at a bakery to buy cupcakes. When she walked out of the bakery smiling at her delicious red velvet with cream cheese frosting cupcake, she looked up at saw _him_ kissing Karen. Her heart sank. It was just as bad when she had overheard Foggy and Matt talk about that night Matt had sex with Elektra by accident.

“No, thank you. I have to go back home and do some studying.” She politely said. She didn’t hate the woman, she was just mad at Matt more.

“Oh, what are you studying?” Claire was about to reply, when she heard the bathroom door open. Her attention turned to the half-standing man holding onto the door frame. She walked up to him and looked at his face – one that was full of sadness and pain. With her hands shaking, she pulled down the head of the hoodie and ran her hands through his thick black hair, pulling him to look up at her. He still hadn’t said a word as she continued to run her fingers across the cuts on his face. Claire’s hands roamed around his body, feeling for any broken bones, but only felt the bruised ribs.

“You have a couple bruised ribs, and some cuts that I need to stitch up.” Matt nodded and walked over to sit on his bed. Foggy and Karen were in the kitchen talking quietly, as they were trying to overhear Matt and Claire’s conversations.

Claire opened up her medical bag and slipped on disposable gloves. The bedroom was silent. She pulled out her needle and carefully put the thread through the needle whole.

“I saw you yesterday with another man.” Matt whispered out. Claire reached out to get her tweezers and proceeding to stitch his cuts.

“Were you stalking me?” There was no response from Matt. Claire sighed, “I was on a blind date that one of my friends set up. It was her nephew.”

“Why aren’t you working at the hospital anymore?” She stopped stitching all together. She looked at him. He was facing her and his eyes narrowed.

“I quit. I didn’t agree with some of the things that they were doing, so I quit.” She finished up her finish stitching, and turned her attention to the cuts on his face, “so I’m now a part-time nurse at a local elementary school that has better hours and slightly better pay while I’m studying.” Matt’s eyebrows shot up – he was surprised that Claire was studying.

“What are you studying?” Claire knew that Matt was trying to ignore the giant elephant in the room between the two, so he was doing small talk with her.

“to become a medical doctor. I have one more year left of school before I can go out in the field and work as a medical doctor, probably in the E.R” She smiled softly. Once Claire was finished with his face, she reached out to get the roll of bandage to wrap Matt’s ribs, only to be stopped by his hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Claire looked at Matt with disbelief.

“Why didn’t I tell you? You stopped answering my calls and texts! You never asked when show up at my apartment at three in the morning needing medical assistance. You don’t care about what I do!” She ranted making Matt feel guilty. Claire saw the change in his face, not meaning for him to feel guilty. She pulled her hand out of his grip and went on to proceed fixing him up.

“Take off your hoodie” She commanded quietly. Matt took it off slowly, allowing Claire to wrap the bandage around his bruised ribs. Claire winced at the sight of the bruising, but made no questions about how it all happened. She didn’t want to know. Once Claire was finished, she walked to the bathroom to remove her gloves and wash her hands. When she walked back into the bedroom, she saw Matt changing into a new shirt and couldn’t help but look at his taut back muscles – she just wanted to run her hands down it.

“Look Matt,” she breathed out loudly and wrapped her arms around herself, “We’ve known each other for two years now so, I’m not expecting you to pick up your phone all the time, but once in a while is nice. It’s been over three months since I last heard from you.” Matt stayed standing at the end of his bed as he heard Claire packing aware her medical items.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were right to push me away to protect yourself. When I saw your calls or texts, it took everything I had to not pick up and hear your voice.” Matt walked up to Claire and gently caressed her face. “You’re more than a nurse to me. You bring me comfort, hope and peace in my dangerous world. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you. I showed up at the hospital looking for you and hoped to apologise to you but when I heard one of the nurses mentioned you had a date at Josie’s bar last night, I almost lost it. After I beat up some bullies, I saw you – you were happy, laughing and smiling and my heart sank. So I went crazy on some bad guys, then I heard you at the bowling alley, and I just went off my head. I came home, had a shower but all I kept thinking about was you. I just can’t get you out of my head, so I went drinking and going into some fights.” Claire looked at his eyes. _‘There it is again…that sadness and pain. And I am the centre of the cause.’_

“Oh Matt. Why didn’t you just call me? You know better than to just get into silly fights.” She whispered and raised both her hands onto his face allowing the fingers to feel the sensation of touching him.

“This is who I am, Claire!” He cried out.

“No, it’s not. You are more than the man with the suit. You are more than the man you call Daredevil. Stay true to who you are, Matt. I can’t be in a relationship if I’m giving my 100% true self and the other person isn’t committed, it’s too one-sided.” She pulled her hands away and picked up her bag and slowly walked out of the bedroom but paused.

“You know, I saw you and Karen together on the streets.” She didn’t turn around to see his face. She couldn’t because for her, she hurts just as much as he does, “It had been three weeks since I had last heard from you so I was hoping to drop some cupcakes for you in exchange to speak to you.” She remembered how excited she was when she was buying cupcakes.

“I remembered you said you loved red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, so I bought six cupcakes but I couldn’t help myself so I ate one. I stepped out of the bakery with my umbrella raised and the cupcakes in my hand,” She took a deep shaky breath before she continued on.

“I looked across the street and there you two were… I realised, as much as I wanted to forget what I had seen, but I couldn’t get you out of my head either.” Claire trailed off but Matt did not need any more details because he clearly remembered that day. Karen gasped from the kitchen and Foggy looked at her with confusion. “Goodbye Matt.” Claire walked out of the apartment with a smile on her face.

“Claire, wait!” She stopped and spun around. Matt was breathing heavily behind her looking slightly dishevelled. He walked up to her slightly nervous.

“Iwantyoutobemydatetotheballtonight” Matt mumbled out hurriedly. Claire raised an eyebrow.

“You what?”

“I want you be to be my date to the ball tonight.” Well, that wasn’t what Claire expected to hear come out of Matt’s mouth. Claire dropped her bag and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and her hand wrapped around his neck. Matt yelped in surprise but returned the kiss and wrapped her arm around her waist. She pulled apart and rested her forehead on his with her eyes closed.

“Pick me up at six thirty?” She whispered. Matt nodded and pulled into another kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot! Let me know if you want this to be a two-shot. I was thinking of writing a smutty part but I'm not sure if anyone wanted this to be a two-part fic.
> 
> Please leave your comments below, I'm an active replier :)


End file.
